Seventy Years of Hell
by not dead yet
Summary: Edward left and never came back Well, until now. Bella is changed, has been for the last seventy years. Little does she know that she is about to become face to face with the one person who made her life a living hell.
1. new and old faces

A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns this not me. 

I have been a vampire for seventy years now. It had been seventy years since HE had left me. Threw all those years I never once tried to look for them. They didn't want me. They hated me. They left me alone and cold, unable to fend for myself. HE had broken me and didn't bother to put me back together. I hated HIM or at least that's what I told myself.

When I had become a vampire or to put it more bluntly when Laurent had changed me that is, I had truly thought my life was over. But that wasn't what crushed me the most. The fact that my life was over and I was going to die all by myself, that's what truely crushed me.

That day has been repeated in my mind over and over again for the past seventy years. I often wondered what would have happened if I hadn't gone looking for the meadow by myself and without Jacob. Also, what had made Laurent run from ordinary wolves after he had bitten me. But most of all what would of happened if He was there to protect me. Those questions had haunted me every day of my "vegetarian" life.

After becoming a vampire it quickly became apparent that my klutz days were over. I could now move with catlike grace without the fear of falling, tripping, and/or slipping. Also I could no longer trigger my easy blushes.

My physical appearance also changed greatly. I was now as white as snow, my lips, a pale cherry, and my brown mahogany hair a bit darker. I was beautiful. I was perfect.

I also had acquired a power that in my opinion was the best power ever. It was the power to control fire. I had a theory as to how I came across to posses this power. When Laurent bit me he had clamped down on my neck four times. Pumping venom in threw the wound four separate times. Some how with all that venom the firey pain was transformed into fire. I had grace that would put Alice shame, beauty that would put Rosalie to shame, and power that would put them all to shame.

I was going to go to high school again. I had decided that at the beginning of last year. I enrolled in Forks high school. I finally decided that it was safe to return. Everyone that had known me was either dead or too old to remember me. I would pretend to be a junior for my appearance best fitted it.

I had no family my parents being dead and all. I would live alone for the school year witch wasn't different from my normal social life. I had had a family before HE had taken them away.

It was the first day of school and I was on an emotional rollercoaster. I gracefully got out of my forest green jag. I nervously smoothed out my mini skirt. I took in a deep breath purely out of habit and began to walk to the main office.

When I opened the door to the small office I quickly picked up a scent that I thought I would never smell again. I could smell him or more precisely see him and it was not one him but his whole family well minus Esme and Carlisle. They were standing directly in front of me arm's length away.

_Stay calm_, _just stay calm._

I began to quietly withdraw from the office when HIS head turned to face me and HIS eyes quickly snapped up to my face. I froze in mid-movement as he scrutinized my face. Recognitions quickly flooded his face.

"Bella?" he whispered.

Now his whole family was staring. I quickly looked away from all of them. It was too late to run.

"Oh, Bella!" I heard Alice squeal.

She began to reach out and hug me but I shook her off. Now I brought my eyes to her face. I could see the hurt expression on her face. I quickly looked away again. This was getting me now were. I sighed and flitted around them until I was infront. The main office receptionist looked a lot like Ms. Cope except a lot younger.

"May I help you?" said Ms. Cope's freaky look alike.

"Yes" I answered in my velvety voice.

I could feel there eyes making holes in my back. I had to will myself to not turn around.

"I'm Isabella Swan and I was here to ask if I could…" I trailed off. What was I suppose to say. The only reason I had come in here was to see if the receptionist was some old classmate that might recognize me. I was only going to peek inside and check and now the only reason why I was talking to her was to avoid THEIR stares.

"join the soccer team." I quickly finished.

I knew how to play I had practiced by myself after I was changed I actually was pretty good. I herd a bitchy giggle from behind me. No need to guess who that was. I whipped my head around to glare at Rosalie. I slowly pulled my upper lip up over my teeth while growling so low so that no human could hear. She simply glared back. If only she knew that I could burn her alive with no more then a flick of my wrist. I turned back around to face the Ms. Cope's look alike. Who seemed to be totally oblivious to the tension between Rosalie and I.

"Sure" she said sweetly. "Try outs are tomorrow. Right after school." I nodded silently. Turned on my heal and began to stomp out of the office. Right before I reached the door I felt a hard icy hand grab my wrest and turn me around. It was Ed-HIM.

"Bella please talk to me" he begged in his awe inspiring voice. My eyes met with his.

_They left you. _My inner voice whispered _Abandoned you. Left you to die alone._

Anger swelled threw me. I felt my power lash out. I herd Ms. Cope look alike gasp. The small office rubbish bin had caught on fire.

_Oh great! Best time to lose control._ I thought bitterly.

The whole Cullen Clan was staring back and forth between the rubbish bin and I. Including Edward who still had my wrist in his hand. I quickly pulled my hand out of his grip. I ran as fast as a human could run.

"Bella", Edward yelled. I was too fast for him.

I made it to my class in record time. It was math. No matter how many times I repeated high school math still pissed me off. The class had a few more minutes before it stared. Students were still trickling in. But there was one student that drew my attention. It was Emmett. I strolled in calm and collected into the classroom. His eyes fell upon my face with lightning speed. I met his gaze. This seemed to fill him with hope. A huge smile crossed his face as he walked over to sit next to me.

"Hey Bella." he said cheerfully. No reply. "Was it you that created the fire in the school office. Is that your power?" Still no reply. "Aww, come on talk to me." He whined "It's not like I hate you." He said. I let out a humorless laugh. Though he probably didn't relies it, he hat struck a nerve and hard.

"Don't hate me" I cried acidly "of course you hate me." I felt dry tears weld up behind my eyes.

"Bella, I-----" He began but I cut him off.

"You HATED me, wait no you HATE me." I said rather harshly. But at that moment I didn't care. I didn't care about any thing.

"That's not true." Emmett said softly. "We all love you, and I mean_ all_ of us."

"I don't believe you" I whispered. "I can't" we sat in silence for the class. When the bell finally rang I dashed out of the class room without a second glance behind me.

Next class: Gym. Ever since turning I had actually enjoyed sports. I moved fast to class something that I usually didn't do so that I wouldn't be forced to stick around and chat. I made it to class in again in record time. I fled to the girl's locker room. I wasn't the only girl with topaz eyes. Rosalie stood there looking at her nails. (Nothing new there.)

"So you play soccer." She asked conversationally. I was shocked she was talking to me.

_That doesn't mean that she doesn't hate you._ My inner voice reminded me,_ It's probably just pity._

"Hey!" Rosalie said rather rudely. (Nothing new there either) "I'm Talking to you!"

"Yes I Know" I Replied. I changed at lightning speed. (No humand in sight) and rushed out of the locker rooms without even a second look back. I moved quickly while looking down. Thiscaused me to hit into the one person who had put me though a "living" hell.


	2. Class Games

A/N: Don't own twilight.

Edward looked down at my. I tried to move back but he held me tightly.

"Bella you're such a-----" Rosalie stormed out of the girl's locker room in her gym clothes. She stopped dead at the sight of Edward and I wrapped in each other's arms.

"Bella I never stopped—" Edward began, but I cut him off. ( I seem to be doing that a lot lately)

"Never stopped hating me?" I finished for him. I was about to continue but he cut _me_ off.

"You think I hate you?" He asked, outraged.

"I only know what you told me" I said softly. After that I couldn't meet his eyes.

"You told her that you hated her?!?" Rosalie cried. "No wonder she was an ass to Emmett"

"Rose---" Edward said angrily.

"Don't you dare Rose me" She shouted "this is YOUR entire fault! You idiot, she could have been changed and living with us this whole time if you hadn't screwed up. You are such a fu-----" she was cut off by a loud cough. The gym teacher Mr. Gatern had walked over and was watching us with a server look upon his face.

"Is there a problem?" he asked sharply. I was the one to answer, eager to get away from Edward's embrace or at lease that's what I told myself. It didn't feel that bad.  
_Left you, left you_ my mind chanted.

"No" I replied to an expectant Mr. Gatern. He seemed satisfied

"In the future I would kindly ask you Ms. Hale not to use such vulgar words again" he said ( For a gym teacher he sure had good vocabulary)

"Yes" Rosalie said pretending to be ashamed. Mr. Gratern nodded and walked away.

Today we would be playing dodge ball. The class was split into half and to my great joy neither Rosalie nor Edward would be on my team. The gym was split into half each team took a side.

"Ready, set…Go!" Mr. Gratern shouted. I ran up to the balls (no pun intended) and grabbed two balls. One for Edward and one for Rosalie. I backed up tactfully. A ball whizzed towards me, I dodged it with grace and poise. I hurled the ball at Rosalie's face with lightning speed. I t made contact with her face with a loud and powerful bang. The ball bounced off of course but only to reveal a VERY pissed off looking Rosalie.

_Oh, crap_ I backed up as she moved forward. She threw the ball at me. I ducked just in time. It only nearly missed me. It was so close that I could feel it hit my hair as I dashed down. I quickly changed my aim towards Edward. I threw it with a fast arm. It made contact with his…let's just say it hit him were the sun don't shine. He groaned while a smile split my face. The rest of the class continued in such a manner. Even so not once was I hit. I was in high sprit. I changed into my regular cloths whistling a happy tune.

English was next. I walked into the class room quietly. (Well it was quiet for vampires but for humans it was dead silent.) I took a seat in the back. But I wasn't the only vampire who went to sit in the back. HE came and sat next to me.

_The nerve of him!_

"Bella what I was going to say in gym before you cut me off was-----" I cut him off again

"Save it for someone who cares." I snapped.

"Bella.." He began.

"No, Edward, no." I whispered. "I can't do this. My heart is all ready broken, please don't tare it more."

"Bella, tell me who did this to you! Who damned you?" he hissed.

"You don't get it do you" I mumbled

"Get what?" he asked clearly confused.

"I asked for this." I said

"You What" He demanded.

" The day that Laurent came to kill me he said that he would let Victoria do it instead because you killed her mate not his. See she wanted it mate for mate. But I told him that I couldn't wait for her to kill me. I told him that if he didn't kill me then and there I would end my own life." Edward was silent for a minute. Letting it sink all in.

"Why?" He demanded.

"Because you took my heart and I didn't know how to get it back." I whispered so quietly that I wasn't even sure If he herd me but apparently he did. Before he could comment the bell rang. I gathered my stuff and headed out of the class room with Edward on my tail. It was time for lunch so I veered off to the lunch room. Edward was close behind.

"You promised not to do any thing rash." He said on the way to the caf.

"You didn't keep your promise of not leaving" I hissed at him "and why do you care any way" We were in the middle of the lunchroom now.

"Damn it Bella, because I love you" he shouted. The whole lunchroom became dead silent.

**A/N: Cliff hanger. Thanks for reviewing. The more you review the faster I write!**


	3. Love me or don't but I'm asking you now

**A/N: Don't own twilight.**

I stared at him in shock. All these years I truly thought that he hated me. But now I wasn't sure what to think.

"Y-you do?" I stammered.

"Yes, with all my heart" He said. He leaned down to kiss me but instead of leaning forward to kiss him I leaned back.

"Edward, I-I don't know if I can" I whispered.

_Don't let him touch you. _My mind hissed _You hate him. _Then a thought came to mind that I thought never would.

_Lies_ another voice in my head whispered _You love him. _

That's when I admitted the one truth that had kept me alive all these years and also killed me. I really did love him.

" I do love you Edward, I do" I whispered. We kissed passionately. It seemed that every thing else seemed to disappear. Even though Edward was cold and hard like I, I suddenly felt hot. Like I was on fire and yet the flames hadn't licked my body yet. I was in heaven until someone yelled:

"P.D.A!" (Public display of affection)

"Damn Bastard" I herd Edward mutter against my lips. I chuckled quietly. At the sound my eyes turned wide. It was the first time that I had laughed in seventy years.

"Break it up here" said Principle Mongerty. He walked up to us paused opened his mouth closed it then opened it again, sighed shook his head and then walked away.

"Let's sit down" said Alice after laughing hysterically at the principle.

"Sure" Edward said still not taking his eyes off of me.

"Just please don't suck each others faces." Emmett begged us. We all laughed at that. Lunch went by in a blur but the happiest blur of my life. Next period of the day was biology. Just like all those years ago Edward sat next to me. Boys and girls alike glared at us. The boys at Edward and the girls at me. I looked at Edward. He had left me and now was back. But the question still remained why. Edward smiled down at me. I smiled back.

"Edward?" I whispered

"Yes?" He asked

"Why did you leave me?" The smile upon his face faded almost instantly.

"I wanted you to have a normal human life." He said he took my hands in his "I lied to you about not loving you and for that I am forever sorry." He looked down at our intertwined hands

"I never---" he stopped in mid-sentence.

"Edward?" I asked concerned. He was examining my right fore arm.

_Oh shit!_ he was looking at my self inflected scars. 17 scares to be exact.

"What's this?" He demanded tracing the scares over with his pinky. I tried to move, to pull my arm back out of his sight but it was too late he had seen it.

"You cut yourself?" he asked outraged. I could only do one thing: nod.

Edwards pov

I finaly had my angle back in my arms. I felt whole again complete. She was that missing piece that I had longed for, for the past seventy years. She had said that she loved me. Me! out of all the people in the world she, my angle had said that she loved me. I was probably the most happiest vampire/man alive or undead. I looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back.

"Edward?" she asked in a quite and light voice

"Yes?' I asked

"Why did you leave me?" She whispered. How was I goning to explain myself. I didn't know but I had to say something she was waiting.

"I wanted you to have a normal human life" I said. Yes, I would go with that. It made cents and it was the truth. I took her hands in mine. "I lied to you about not loving you and for that I am forever sorry." I looked dow at our intertwined hands.

"I never---" I stopped. There were little white scars on her right fore arm. With a quick count I noted that there were seventeen in all.

"Edward?" My angle asked worry full in her voice. Then she noticed what I was looking at.

"What's this!?!" I demanded tracing the scars with my pinky. She tried to pull her arm away and out of my grasp but I held on and refused to let go.

"You cut yourself!" I demanded outraged that she was willing to do anything bad to her body. I waited for and answer and I got one: a nod.

**A/N: another cliff hanger. More reviews please! And when you review tell me wether or not you want Bella to make the school soccer team. Thanks**


	4. don't no if I can stop

**A/N: I don't own twilight.**

Back to Bella's pov

After admitting that I did indeed cut my self I just couldn't meet his gaze.

"Bella, have you been cutting yourself as a vampire or as a human?" Edward said too fast and too low for any one but us to hear.

"Both." I said so quietly that I wasn't sure that he had even herd me.

"Oh, my god." He whispered. He was catching on fast. That much I could tell. "You keep on cutting yourself because it heals, and the only way you can have scars right now is if you just.." I finished the sentence for him.

"Recently cut myself" I spoke in a dead voice. Just then the bell that signaled the end of biology went off. Next class study hall. Sadly Edward and his whole family was in that class or more specifically my period. I stomped out of the classroom with a pissed Edward in toe. Alice ran down the hallway with the rest of the family.

"Oh! I just saw it." Alice said worriedly. "I filled them in on the way." She said to Edward. She then turned her attention to me. "Bella why" she asked clearly hurt.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said angrily.

"Well, you're going to half to." Jasper said. I glared at him. "I can feel your pain and I haven't even spent a whole day around you. If it hurts me this bad then it must be killing you." He concluded.

"We just want to help." Said Emmett

"I don't need _help_" I hissed the word out angrily.

"So what?" Edward said "You slice your skin to feel better? Is that it, you want to feel pain?"

"What happened to you." Rosalie whispered. My head whipped around to face her.

"He happened" I snarled pointing to Edward.

"What the hell?!" Emmett said. "one minute you're sucking face and the next you are telling him that you hate him."

"I'm not saying I hate him!" I snapped at Emmett. "I'm telling you why that what you asked isn't it Rosalie?" I demanded of her.

"Well, it's going to stop!" said Edward forcefully. He glowered at me.

"No it's not going to stop!" I told him loudly. They all looked at me as if I were crazy. "I don't know if I can" I whispered.

**A/N: Will Bella stop and if not what will happen to their relationship. Will Edward finally understand that she might not be able to handle his return? Reviews! **


	5. I'm trying to save you from yourself

**A/N: I don't own twilight. ******

"So what? Are you saying that there is no hope, then?" Edward asked quietly.

"We will stop you" muttered Jasper. I shot him a death glare.

"You can try and still not succeed." I whispered. We walked into the classroom late. The teacher had already whipped out her cheap romance novel. She glared at us.

"Children you are late." She began. I could tell that she was about to begin a lecture. "It's the first day of school and I have already contemplated the idea of failing all of you" How the hell do you fail free period. "Well, since you have _graced_ us with your presence. I will tell you that we have a spot and by a I mean only one spot left in the library sign-ups. Would one of you like it." She inquired. Finally my chance to get away.

"I would!" I very nearly shouted. Even so this didn't keep Ms. Cheap Romance novel lady from glaring at me.

"Fine hurry up Ms. Swan before I change my mind!" She said sharply. I smiled and skipped off to the library.

Edward's very pissed POV

I couldn't believe that my angle was willing to hurt her self and not only once but several times. This angered me to no end.

"Edward _please_ just stopped or at least calm down you are sending my brain into over load!" Jasper said, exasperated.

"You're right." I said "sorry." Jasper didn't deserve my rage, I did. I had did this to Bella not him.

"Ok what's the plan." Rose asked. We all stared at her incredulously. "What?!" she said clearly annoyed. "You're not the only on who cares about her."

"True." Jasper said. _I can feel her feelings Edward, and she is telling the truth. _ I nodded I wasn't the type to doubt Jasper's powers.

"Well first I think that we should follow her home." Alice began. "To be more exact only Emmett and Jasper." This enraged me.

"What?!" I demanded. She glared at me.

"Let me finished!" She said forcefully. This effectively shut me up. " I think that Emmett should go so that he can restrain her if we need him too. I think Jasper should go too because he can try to help her calm down." I nodded " They should start to follow her from the moment that she gets in her car and starts to go home. It will look suspicious if we leave our cars at school and follow her." Alice said

"She's right." Rose agreed. "We need the element of surprise." Alice nodded happily, before she continued.

"After the rest of us gets home we fill Esme and Carlisle. Then we go to her house and catch up with Emmett and Jasper. Then we go in. Emmett will hold her down while we search her house for any thing we think she might use to cut and or hurt herself with. Then we bring her home and then we talk to her and try to get her to see reason." I nodded again it made sense.

"Okay Alice the plan starts right after school." I said. We all nodded. It was settled then. We would stop her from hurting herself once and for all.

Mean while Bella's in the library and it's her POV

I was glad to get away. This was too much for me. It was a huge mental over load. A few cuts or two should take care of it. I would start cutting myself as soon as I got home…

**A/N: I love the reviews people keep it coming if you want me to continue. Can Edward save Bella from herself or will Bella end up hurting herself in more then one way.**


	6. poem from the heart

**A/N: Don't own twilight. **

Bella's POV

Free period was over. My next class was history. I walked into the class room quickly.

_Great! _I thought annoyed _THERE here. _

And indeed they were. Alice and Jasper both strolled into the classroom. Their eyes made contact with my face almost at the same time when their feet touched the ground of the classroom. I gulped.

_More interrogations and question about my apparent "problem"._

But for so weird reason they didn't even speak to me. They simply sat on either side of me and looked forward.

_Weird… _Oh, well might as well shut up and be happy. The teacher began to drone on and on.

_Might as well have some fun._

I began to pretend to fall a sleep. Of course being a vampire and all I didn't need to sleep but it still was fun to see people's reactions when I began to fall a sleep during their lectures. I tilted my head down. Faking an "I'm dozing off." act.

"Ms. Swan!" The history teacher a.k.a Mr. I have no life so I still sleep in my mothers basement yelled. I whipped my held up.

"What?" I said faking being startled. I saw Alice and Jasper smirk on either side of me.

"I will tell you this only once," Said Mr. I'm still a virgin even if I'm ancient. "Stay awake during my classes!"

"I'm sorry mama, I mean sir I—" The jackass cut me off.

"Oh just be quiet!" he said. Then more quietly he added "Wait until mother hears about how hard they are working me." I had to suppress a giggle. For the rest of the class I remained quiet. I had, had my fun….for today.

The bell rang. My next class was speech. I stood up and headed for the door. I liked speech. Writing poems were always one of the main ways I expressed myself.

I walked into speech. It was a spacey room for a spacey teacher. Mrs. Johnson It read on the board. A lady that looked to be about in her sixties with major botox injections stood in the front of the class.

"Class!" Ms. Johnson called the class to order. "Oh, I love the first day of school," she gushed. "Seeing all the new faces. Watching you grow into young adults." Apparently this teacher has no life. "Helping you in class and…w-what was I saying…I. Well, any way today you will get in a group of three…wait no let's do this by individually. Each person will put their name in this sack," she pulled out a dusty sack just like the room. "then we will draw a name. Then you will write a short poem about them." Hopefully I got Edward so I could trash him in front of the class. I wrote my name on a paper and put it into the sack that was being passed around.

"Every one put their name?" Ms. I heart botox asked. "Okay let's pick, say the name of the person you got and then begin the poem. You have ten minutes."

In the end Alice got me, I got Edward, Edward got a girl named Marry Lonker and a kid named Mathew Falkner got Alice. When Alice went up she talked about how nice of a person I was, Mat talked about how pretty Alice was, Edward talked about how smart Marry was. Then it was my turn. I went up into the front of the class and began:

Closed mined, opened minded

Can't make up his mind

Hurting other people while taking up others time

Can't see when good thing are right in front of his face

Leaving people standing there with nothing left to take.

I walked off to my desk, well not before looking at Edward's face. It was a look I knew well…Hurt.

**A/N: I hope you liked my poem I made it in 5 seconds so if you don't like it then that's why. Will Edwards plan work or will it be thrown back in his face. Review please!**


	7. cutting for happiness

**A/N: I don't own twilight**

Bella's pov

Class was over meaning school was over. It was the last period of the day and yet none of the Cullen's had talked to me since finding out about my cutting addiction.

I walked into the parking lot. I spotted my baby blue Audi **(Car not on my profile.) **It was one of the best cars in the parking lot. I quietly got into my car.

Once in I looked around for THEM. I saw Rosalie, Alice, and even Edward get into the car. But I didn't see Emmett or Jasper.

_Oh , well _I thought _They are probably just getting out of class late_

I shook my head and then began to drive home.

Edward's POV

We all got into the car or at lease Rose, Alice and I got into my shiny silver Volvo. We began to go home witch was the opposite way Bella's car was going. I couldn't concentrate on the road.

Thoughts of what we were about to do over whelmed me. I pushed my car to 150mph. I raced home. In five minutes flat we were home. I bolted out of the car and into the living room followed by a frantic looking Alice and a worried looking Rose.

"What's happened?" Esme demanded, "Where is—" Carlisle came running out of his office. In seconds he was standing next to his wife. But before he could start interrogating like Esme Rose cut in.

She explain to them about Bella being back and her addiction and lastly their plan to stop her addiction. After finishing Esme stumbled down onto the couch. Carlisle flashed to her side. He padded her on her shoulder. After a bit he spoke.

"I have something that might help." He said "Wait here." With that he dashed off to his office. When he returned he was holding a box of a foreign wood that I had never seen in all my years.

He opened it while holding it delicately. In a blanket of velvet was a syringe and a needle with a vial full of murderous green looking liquid. Before I could ask what it was Carlisle spoke answering my un-voiced question.

"This is posberry extract." He said quietly "It's harvested from the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. This stops a vampire's power and more."

"Were did you get it from?" I asked

"From a friend." He said evasively "This stops not only a vampire's power but their speed too. Along with their strength accuracy grace and the ability to shimmer in sun light. But it will not change their appearances."

"So she'll be­--­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­-­­" Alice began but Rose finished it for her

"Just about human." Carlisle nodded.  
"Thanks." I thanked Carlisle "We need to go." They all nodded and we were off.

Bella's POV After she gets home

I opened the door and threw the keys onto the dinning room table. I needed to cut myself and fast.

I walked up the stair to my master bathroom. I quietly opened the door. I didn't bother to lock it. I was the only one in the house after all. I pulled the key from out of my…pocket. I went to the mirror and took the key. I jammed it into the lock that was behind the mirror, it un-locked itself with ease. It swung open. The contents of the safe were simple. One gold razors (It was for looks) and one diamond razor (It cut more cleanly then any metal ones.), and a few thousands were kept there for shopping.

What did I need today..I needed more then the regular pain, so I would use the gold razor. Because it wasn't as much as the diamond razor it hurt more. I took the golden razor and closed the safe door. Then I closed the mirror over it. I herd a noise behind me. I looked in the refection of the mirror to see what it was…

**A/N: Cliff hanger! What's that noise? Is it Edward and his family or perhaps an old enemy that has found her at last. Review please! **


	8. i bleed it out

**A/N: I don't own twilight**

Edward's POV when they get to Bella's and before they raid it

We ran to her house with lightning speed. I could see Emmett and Jasper hiding in a dense thicket. We ran over to them.

"What the f—­­­" Emmett began when Carlisle started to with draw the box and open it revealing the three inch needle within.

"Shut up Emmett!" I hissed at him. Esme stern gaze quickly silenced us both.

"Okay," Jasper said "She just got into the bathroom and was doing some thing before you guys came" he said.

"But vampires don't need to use the bathroom." Rose said contradicting Jasper's words.

"I know that!" Jasper snapped. Again Esme's stern look silenced them both. Then I realized what she was about to do.

"She's going to cut herself!" I hissed. We didn't have much time we needed to stop her. We tore up the driveway and into her house. I was in the lead eager to stop my angle from hurting herself. I ran into the bathroom (the door was un-locked) and there I saw her.

Bella's POV starting from when she herd the noise

In the reflection of the mirror was none other then Edward.

"What are you doing?!?!" He demanded, outraged. I could see the rest of his family behind him.

"Getting rid of pain!" I shouted before slicing the razor down the length of my right forearm.

"No!" he cried, but it was to late. Ruby red animal blood oozed out of the cut. Dripping down my arm and onto the cool tile flooring. Edward's eyes became pitch black almost instantly.

He charged at my, throwing his body weight on top of me. I kicked and thrashed, as I tried to get him off of me so that I could continue to relieve my pain.

"Emmett!" I herd him yell over my constant screaming. The huge vampire ran over to me and pinned my arms above my head while Edward held down my legs.

I saw him open a wooden box that was lined with velvet. He pulled out a syringe with a monstrous three inch needle. He opened a vile full of green goo. He extracted the liquid with the needle. Alice took the empty case from him. That's when it donned on me, they were going to use it on me!

"No!" I screamed. But there was nothing I could do. I was pinned down on the floor with two vampires wait no Jasper had just added himself to the mix with three vampires on top of me. Edward finished emptying the vial. He drew the needle down to my arm that Emmett was holding still for him. He took in a breath purely out of habit before gamming the needle into my skin. I saw the green liquid drain into my body.

My vision began to blur. I felt weak, almost as if I was a human all over again.

"Search the house!" I herd Alice yell. I began to lose consciousness.

"Carlisle what's happening?" I herd Edward demand over what seemed to be a great distance. "Vampire's aren't suppose to faint!" he yelled. I fought to hold on to consciousness just to hear Carlisle's reply.

"I know," he said "something is wrong." With that I blacked out.

**A/N: Has the mysterious liquid worked or did it take away something from Bella that was never meant to be taken? Reviews please. And also if you can, may you please put some info about emos in it 'cause I don't realy know much. Thanks!**


	9. you want a piece of me!

**A/N: Don't own twilight**

Bella's POV from after she wakes up at the Cullen's home

Had I just fainted? Last time I fainted I was a human….The memories were pouring in now. I remembered the razor. Edward appearing in my mirror's reflection. Then being injected with…I didn't know. I looked around the room. What was this room or more specifically were was this room. Then recognition hit me so hard I had to keep myself from screaming…It was the Cullen's house…

"Oh my god!" I whispered.

Edward's POV waiting for Bella to wake up

My angel hadn't waked up yet. I was waiting in the dining room which was connected to the living room were my goddess slept. Carlisle didn't know what was wrong with her. I was pissed well more then pissed I was scared, scared for Bella, scared for her health, and scared that she would never forgive me. The rest of the family was sitting around me. I wasn't aloud to go by Bella until she woke up. Carlisle said something about the medicine and not being aloud to be exposed to it until it took full effect but his thoughts said something totally different. It said that he didn't think that any of us were able to emotional see her. I hated to admit it but he was right.

"What was she feeling?" I asked Jasper. It took him a while to answer.

"She was feeling so hurt." He whispered, he looked like he was in pain "Just the feeling alone made me want to kill myself. I cannot imagine what it feels like to feel like that for so long. She was also angry. When I had snapped at Emmett it was because I was feeling her anger."

"From such a distance?" Alice asked because Bella had been after all far away from him or at least far out of his sensing zone.

"Well she was so angry that I seemed to reach me from were I was standing" He seemed to cringe at the memories.

"Damn she must be pretty pissed off" said Emmett "Nice going!" he added sarcastically.

"Emmett!" Esme said warningly. This shut him up.

"Oh my god!" I herd my angel whisper in the other room.

"She's awake." I whispered quietly. My family got up to go and see her.

Bella's POV she's awake and the Cullens are walking in

The walked in as a group. Looking at me, their eyes full of pity. I didn't want pity not now not ever.

"Bella—"Edward began. I didn't have time for this, were was my razor.

"I'm leaving!" I said flatly, I began to stand up, but my head started to spin. I quickly sat before I could puke. Wait,..puke? I wasn't human so what was happening. I would find out when I got home. I stood up and began to walk towards the door when I felt cold arms grab my waist. They turned me around, they belonged to Edward. I tried to pull back but his grip was like iron around a flimsy piece of wood. I pulled back again.

_Come on damn it! _I thought _I'm a vampire for goodness sakes!_

And yet my arm didn't budge. Okay time to use my powers. I picture the living room on fire. That's how I always started flames. There was a quick flicker of fire then nothing.

"What the…?" I whispered. I didn't know what was going on all I knew was that it was Edward's fault.

"What have you do to me!?!?" I demanded.

"It was the only way to help you" he said then he began to explain what the 'medicine' did.

"It only lasts for two days." He assured me. This simple statement brought me to a whole new level of anger.

"Oh you better hope that when those two days are up that you are far away." I threatened him in a soft but deadly voice.

"Bella we need to talk!" he said, but I continued as if I hadn't herd him.

"Because when I get my power back I'm going to kick your ass!" I screamed.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it. Will Bella listen to them or will she want to hurt herself now more then ever ? Review please!**


	10. You never said don't hurt only don't cut

**A/N: I don't own twilight **

Bella's POV

We all sat around the Cullen's dining room table which was just like mine a prop. The whole family was staring at me.

"Bella when did you star cutting yourself?" Carlisle asked.

"I.." I was uncomfortable talking about it and to my surprise I…well I blushed.

"What the?" Emmett demanded. I was scared now. I could almost feel my heartbeat. No! Wait I could defiantly feel it.

"Carlisle," I said scared now, "What's happening!" He looked grave.

"Um..Bella I think that the medicine might have turned you into a well..into a human again." His face got whiter then before if that was even possible. "But it only last two days." He added.

"What?!" I demanded. I couldn't believe this! They had no right. Now I was defiantly going to kick Edward's ass. Before it was a blind threat but now he was going to get it.

"This is all your fault!" I shouted at Edward. He looked mad.

"What was I suppose to do?! Huh? Just let you continue to hurt your self?" He demanded. I nodded my head.

"That's exactly what you were suppose to do!" I said flatly. I was getting no were.

"Fine!" I said dramatically "I'll stop 'cutting' myself." The whole Cullen family seemed to brighten at my words.

"Really?" Edward said skeptically. He knew me well. But even so that had been a long time ago. Now I was different.

"Really." I said. He smiled my favorite crooked smile. He walked up to me and hugged me. Little did he know that my fingers were crossed behind him.

Oh I would stop the cutting alright but I never said I would stop hurting myself. No, that would be another augment. I wouldn't stop now and hopefully not ever. Being a human had special advantages to it like being able to die easily…..

**A/N: Will Bella hurt herself now that she's human and easier to kill. She wouldn't realty want to do that…would she? I know it's short but I barely had time to write it. ****Please review.**


	11. lunch bets

**A/N: I don't own twilight**

Bella's POV

It was the next day and so far I had managed to trip five times slip twelve and almost fall flat on my face if it wasn't for Edward. And it was only lunch! I was going to 'living' hell! Worst of all today was the day of the soccer tryouts and yesterday I had decided that I was indeed going to tryout.

"Bella?...Bella?!" I herd Emmett say in my face. I hadn't been able to follow the conversation. Or really I hadn't actually been trying. But now I jumped.

"What?!" I demanded. He found my 'Omg you scared the shit out of me' maneuver pretty funny. His booming laugh filled the cafeteria. I could feel my cheeks heat up.

"I was just asking you if you were going to try out for the soccer team." He said as he tried to contain his laughter. The rest of the family was staring at me with keen eyes or should I say more then usual. After the whole cutting myself thing yesterday non of them had left m;e alone unsupervised.

"Well Emmett I am going to try out" I said flatly. This sobered him up instantly.

You sure?" He asked incredulous. I pouted when he face became full of shock. I nodded even so.

"Emmett…" Edward said warningly.

"Well I only mean that since your well,..human again that your not really smooth enough for the team." I could tell that from the choice of his words that he was trying to be as nice as possible.

"Just for that I will for sure this time tryout for the team and once I make it in I'm going to smear it all in your face!" I hissed. I herd chuckle brake out here and there along the table. Emmett became paler then before.

"Oh brother what have you gotten yourself into?" Edward asked loftily, still grinning. I smiled at Emmett purposely flashing my teeth at him….

**A/N: I know it's short but because school has started up a lot of my chapters are going to have to be short. Will Bella make the team or is she just using it as an excuse to hurt herself more? Please review. If you do then I might be able to type faster! (hint) **


	12. Let's Go

**A/N: I don't own twilight**

Bella's POV almost time for the tryouts

I sat in speech nervously. I could barely breathe. The minutes till the tryouts seemed to weigh down upon me. Or to put it in a simpler term I was freaking out. Edward held my hand softly under the deck. He gently rubbed circles on my hand try without success to calm me down.

Then finally the bell sounded. I practically flew out of my chair and if it hadn't been for Edward then I would have without a doubt fallen flat on my face. He chuckled quietly as he caught me. Alice looked very jumpy with what looked like to me happiness. I rushed to the door with Edward close behind.

In the hallway the rest of the Cullens were standing in a huddled group discussing something (which later I found out was me) madly. But right when they saw me their babble became nothing more then silence.

"Hello" I said coolly. I saw Edward smile out of the corner of my eye.

"Hello Bell-" Jasper began but was quickly cut off by Emmett's rushing words.

"It wasn't my idea to place bets on you." He said with amazing mouth speed. "Okay! You caught me! You didn't have to be so forceful. I admit it, it was my idea to place bets on you but I was keeping it in the three digit range it was Jasper who brought it to the four digit range! I swear! Look at me!" He cried, " I'm innocent I tell you innocent!" He stopped abruptly. I had to force my self not to start to laugh but to late! I fell over laughing. The rest of them stood the laughing but in an up right position. Well truth is that only Edward and Alice were laughing. The rest were glaring at Emmett as if the wanted him to tale the bets and shove them up his…

"Emmett!" Jasper hissed.

"Your big mouth just ruined every thing!" Rose said angrily to her husband. Emmett clapped a massive hand over his mouth but too late. This only made me laugh harder. It took a while for Edward, Alice and I to stop laughing but when we did I didn't feel angry at all only happy.

"It's okay. You can bet on me if you want." I reassured them. They all looked at me for a bit before nodding. "So how much did you bet?" I asked eager to see how much they would put up for grabs.

"Well I betted 50,000 dollars that you would make the team." Rose said quietly. She smiled a bit at me and I positively beamed back.

"Thanks Rose!" I told her. Her smile wide and eyes gleaming she nodded.

"I betted 50,000 dollars too but it was on the chance you _don't _make the team." Jasper said, drooping his head a little.

_Let's prove him wrong! _I thought to my self.

"And I betted 600,000,000 that you wouldn't make the team." Emmett said with what looked like pride. I nodded at him.

"Well let's go." I said cooly. "The tryouts are about to begin!"

**A/N: Sorry for not updating fast enough. A few people are trying to keep me from updating. I don't know when I'll be updating next. Reviews please!**


	13. You're Dead!

**A/N: Don't own twilight**

Bella's POV

The weather was good when we stepped out side, well as good as it could have been in Forks. The field was green and luscious. Even the soccer goals had a tinge of green on the net as if the vegetation here wanted to make it's self at home anywhere possible which it probably did.

I spotted the team's coach and the tryouters, and not that's not a word. I walked forward slowly with the Cullens in toe. I tried to slow time down by walking even slower but sadly in a few minutes I had reached the other players.

"Hello!" said the coach, he seemed too happy almost freakishly happy. I smiled politely and dipped my head with recognition to his words.

"Are you tryout?" He asked. _Hello dumb ass why else would I be here! _

"Yes." I said. His eyes seemed to brighten at my words. He then looked over my head at the others.

"And what about you." He asked, still freakishly happy. I could tell that Emmett had smirked even before I turned around to look at him.

"No," he said the amusement obvious on his face. "Just Bella is trying out just Bella." He said flashing a grin at me. My response was a rather harsh scowl. He still didn't believe that I could make the team. I would show him oh yes I would.

The coach told me to go by the rest of the girls while directing the others to the bleacher were they could watch from. I looked around at the other girls. The all seemed well in shape and it wouldn't had bugged me as much if I was a vampire but I wasn't at the moment.

The drills began. First we were to do four laps around the football field. I began slowly with the other girls. After the first lap I started to get tired but not because of the running but because of the speed and how slow we were going. I moved up a bit then a bit more. I looked towards the bleachers and straight into Emmett's shocked face. I grinned and began to go faster. I was done with my laps before any of them could even begin their third lap. I wasn't a vampire right now so that meant that I was using my skills and my skills alone.

"Good job!" The coach said. His name was Coach Dave.

"Thanks!" I said barley out of breath. The others were finishing their last lap now. They came in huffing and puffing. So whining about how many we had had to do while others held their sides while moaning slightly.

The only other girl that wasn't moaning besides me was a girl with bright red hair and a scowl on her face, and the scowl was for me. The hate in her eyes were also for me. She obviously expected me to back down from her evil glaring but oh how wrong she was! I glared at her too my lips pulling back over my teeth. A slow and very pronounce snarl ripped from my gut. This bitch had it coming!

If it wasn't for the coach's voice the girl would have probably try to hit me. I would have hit her back but that still didn't explain why she was acting so harshly towards me. The next drill was passing. My partner was the girl who kept glaring at me and if this wasn't bad enough her name just happened to be Marie which ironically was my middle name! I looked into her deep green eyes. She mouthed two simple words at me: _You're dead._

**A/N: I hoped you liked it. Today and this weekend is the only time I can upload. They can't stop me from updating and giving my story out to you! Review please!**

**Not Dead Yet (I chose this penname for a reason). **


	14. Mud fun

**A/N: Don't own twilight.**

Bella's POV

I was taken aback by Marie's (So the bitch had a name..) harsh words. I didn't even know her.

_Or do you…_ I thought to myself. I mean that red hair did look familiar and those eyes. There was something about those green eyes that put me on edge. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts.

We began the passing drill. I passed it to her right on target. She trapped it nicely. She then passed it to me well not really passed but more like kicked it at me. It slammed into my right leg so hard that I knew that I was going to have a bruise there.

I could hear the Cullen's voices from the bleachers yelling at the coach about poor sportsmen ship. I looked up at them and shook my head slightly. Edward met my gaze and saw me shake my head. He then nodded. They became silent, I then gave him a wink…I had a plan.

Edward's POV

I can't believe that the coach didn't yell at that bitch after what she did to my Bella. Here I'll do it for him.

"That was poor sportsmen ship. Kick her off the field!" I yell. I wasn't the only one yelling. The rest of my family rose their voice to shout at the coach too. Bella's eyes made contact with my own. She shook her head slightly. The movement was too small for any human to see or notice. She didn't want us to yell at that bitch. I nodded my head to show her that I understood. I told my sibling to nock it off and they of course listened. They finished passing and Bella did and excellent job.

_Oh! Shit I going to be losing a lot of money!_

_Why is that red head freak being an ass to Bella?!_

_Go Bella go I wonder if she will go shopping with me after…_

_God that's a lot of hate coming off of that red head, wonder why.._

They were now going to play scrimmage. Luckly Bella wasn't on _Marie's_ team. She was to play forward on her team and Marie was playing defense on her team. This was going to interesting..

Marie's team began with the ball. A girl on Bella's team quickly took it away from her and passed it to Bella. Bella dribbled up the field and was right about to score when Marie came up and slide talked her. Bella stumble and feel right in a patch of mud.

I was on my feet in an instant along with the rest of my family ready to see if she needed help. Bella got up slowly and looked around quite dazed. Even so her face had the weirdest look on it. It almost looked like a smile no wait it was a smile…Damn I could tell that Bella had just gotten a plan….

**A/N: Hoped you liked it. Sorry if I offended anyone with the name Marie. What's Bella's plan and why is she smiling when she just fell in the mud? I need ten more reviews before I update again. Please review!**


	15. no you're dead

**A/N: Don't own twilight.**

Bella POV

I got up slowly out of the mud and stumbled a bit. Marie was going to pay! I had the perfect idea too. This brought a smile to my face…

Marie's team brought the ball over to our side and scored it while I was in the mud. The score was now one to zero with Marie's team winning. Not to fret, she was about to become very sad in the next minute or two. This thought made my face light up even more.

It was our kick off. Me being a forward and all meant that I was in the front. The girl to my left came to me and we began to plan what we were going to do.

"How about you take the ball and then pass it to me?" I asked. The girl nodded.

"Okay and then you can take it forward and then score." She said. I smiled and nodded. Then we began. I passed it to her and she took it up a bit then passed it to me. I ran forward on skilled feet. Me revenge began to plan itself in my mind. I dribbled threw the mud pool that I had fallen in. The mud along with my legs got drenched in a mucking brown mess. I kept going forward though. Mud trailed behind me. Marie came in sight. I grinned. She was in front of the goal now. Her along with the goalie. I dribbled right in front of her and then blasted the mud coated ball in her face.

It slammed into her ugly face with such force that she went stumbling back. The ball bunked up into the air after hitting her square in the face. I then headed it into the goal.

Marie was stumbling around trying to regain her balance. She glared at me with mud dripping down her face. I smiled at her while she shot me death glare. I walked up to her and spoke so low that only she could hear. I whispered three simple words in her face.

"No you're dead." I then walked away with my smile still in place…

**A/N: Because this chapter is so short I think that I'll upload another chapter today but I don't know for sure. Review please I want twelve more reviews before I upload again!**


	16. what the?

**A/N: Don't own twilight **

Bella's POV

I looked at her my eyes light. Satisfaction bloomed deep within my gut. But something weird happened. Instead of being pissed beyond belief she was smiling. It was the same smile that I had worn only a minute ago. It was a look of triumph. I looked at her with a blank look. Her smile became more pronounced.

I looked up at Edward who was now besides me. He shrugged his shoulders with a look of frustration on his face. It was the same look that he first used when he had met me and hadn't been able to read my thoughts. So what did that mean… It meant one of two things. Firstly that he just didn't like her or secondly that he didn't like her and that I wasn't the only one that Edward couldn't read their thoughts.

By now tryouts were over. We would find out if we were on the team in four weeks. Many grumble about how long four weeks were, but I didn't grumble. I had go through more years then these _children_ had been around for.

The Cullens were telling me how good I played with Emmett looking a bit less smug after my performance but the smug look wasn't fully off his face for the results weren't going to show for another four weeks. I didn't listen to their conversation though. Me eyes were fixed on Marie's eyes which had gone from emerald to red and then to black and remained there in a flash. Her eyes had just changed in a way that only a vampire's eyes could….

** A/N: I wasn't suppose to upload today but I did and that's why it's so short or should I say shorter then the others. Who is this Marie and what's up with her eyes… Review please. I need ten reviews before I update again and I will be counting! Thank you load!**


	17. remember me yet?

**A/N: I don't own twilight!**

Bella's POV

My gaze was still locked with Marie's black eyes.

"Edward" I muttered not taking my eyes away from her face. Edward said nothing and after a while I looked up to see his expression. He was looking away as if there was something unpleasant that he didn't wish to discuss. Oh well too bad for him.

"Edward?" I asked. He met my gaze after what seemed to be like a year.

"Yes?" He asked a bit hesitant.

"Tell me her thoughts" I asked quietly. He shook his head slowly.

When he spoke he said every word clearly. "I can't read her thoughts Bella just like I can't read yours." He said. I was confused. What did this mean?

Marie's eyes slowly changer back to green. I felt my mouth flop open.

"Did you just see what I saw?" Alice asked. We all nodded.

"She's either a vampire or a freak." Emmett said. I herd Alice snicker.

"Let's see what she wants or who she really is." Jasper said reasonably. We all nodded I agreement.

Marie looked at us now. Her eyes locked with everyone of us while for reasons saving my gaze for last and holding it the longest. Her stare made me quite uneasy.

She smirked at my uncomfortable stance. She then gave me the finger.

"Bitch!" Rose hissed. I could hear Edward along with his brothers growling. Marie winked and the turned in the opposite dictions.

"She's headed to the parking lot." Edward quickly realized. We all walked fast to follow her. Her path twisted and turned as if she was testing whether or not we actually wanted to talk to her badly. I could see by the way that she walked that she was obviously toying with us.

Then finally she stopped at a isolated area of the parking lot. She turned around and waited for the questions to begin and they did. **(I thought of stopping the chapter right here but I've been writing such short chapters lately that I started to feel bad…)**

"Why didn't I see this?' Alice demanded.

"Why are you so angry at Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Why did you try to hurt Bella?" Emmett asked cracking his knuckle menacingly.

"Why are you such a hater?" Rose questioned.

"What the hell is your fucking problem bitch?!?!" I snarled.

Finally Edward spoke up. "Who are you I've never seen you in my life?" He stated.

At his questioned Marie's face became so dark that she looked like a real vampire. One that wasn't afraid of ripping someone else to shreds. I felt myself shutter involuntarily.

When she answered her voice was so cold that it was almost as cold as ice or even colder. "You don't know who I am?!" she demanded in a quite but deadly voice. Edward shook his head.

When she spoke her words were for Edward and Edward alone.

"It's a shame that you can't even recognize your own sister, brother." She hissed.

**I hoped you liked it loads. Review please or else I'll just kill them all off. This is my first fanfiction ever. Please vote on my poll on my profile! Review please oh and btw I'm now a true goth and loving every second of it!!!**


	18. Lies maybe not

**A/N: I don't own twilight**

Bella's POV

Edward stumbled back in shock.

"Lies!" he hissed. His voice was shaking with disbelief. Marie smirked.

"I was already out of the house and married before mother or even father had thought about having another one." She began.

"When the influenza hit I received a letter stating that my mother, father and little baby _brother_" she hissed out the words. "were sick with it. After reading the letter I was baffled. I had gained a brother and now was losing him in a flash. But that's not the only thing I found out. One of my husbands friends had told him the detailed story and in turn he told me. He recounted how mother had taken care of you even when she was sick. That's when it hit me: she had died because of you! With out you she wouldn't have contracted it! You're responsible for her dead and now I want to be responsible for yours!"

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for ever and this chapter is short. No one will listen to me so I thought I would talk to my readers. What do you do when you're in love with someone and yet they are in love with your best friend…I'm having this problem and I need help…**


	19. I'm Back

A/N: Hey I'm back and I'm going to continue the story

**A/N: Hey I'm back and I'm going to continue the story!**


	20. Snap Out Of It

A/N: Don't own twilight

**A/N: Don't own twilight.**

Bella's POV

"What the…" I couldn't even find the words. If I thought I was in heavy shock I was nothing compared to poor Edward. His face was blank, He looked whiter then usual, he began to mutter things non-understandable.

"See you tonight!" Marie said. A wicked smile twisted her beautiful features, then she was gone.

"W-O-W! Talk about bitch!" Rose muttered. I wasn't paying attention to her, no, I was too busy watching Edwards face. He started to shake.

_Oh shit, is he going to pass out on me!_

"Sister?" He muttered helplessly gazing down at the ground.

"Edward" I whispered. His name on my lips had no effects on him. He was in a place beyond reaching. We would have to wait for him to come around on his own.

"My sister, my fault." He began to mutter again and again and again. AAQuickly the words became a chant. He continued them as we led him to the car.

"Guys.." Jasper said hesitantly. "Edward is seriously cracking."

"No Shit Sherlock." Emmett said.

"Hey now I just thought you would want to know." Jasper said defensively.

"Yea well I-" Emmett started. He was quickly silenced with a thwack on the head from Rose.

I was too busy holding Edward while Alice took the steering wheel. I held Edward close while we piled into the car. He leaned on me heavily, as if separation from me would kill him. Hell maybe it would. Dry sobs began to wrack his frame. He began shaking so hard that it was a job in itself to cling on to him.

"What do I do!" I asked paniced.

"Well there is one way…" Jasper admitted in a monotone. " I could always 'snap' him out of it."

"Do it!" I said without hesitation my eyes never leaving Edward's shaking frame.

"But-" Jasper began. I cut him off. "Do it!" I said again. Japser nodded and closed his eyes. Seconds later Edward's terrified screams filled the car.

"Edward?" I asked in a scared voice. "Jasper what the hell." He didn't answer so I turned to Alice. "What the fuck is he doing to Edward?!" I screamed.

Alice was quiet for a sec but then she finally answered, "He's 'snapping' him out of it."

**A/N Hello world I know I said that I wasn't going to continue this story but I felt sooo bad for not continuing it so here I am back and ready oh and also I saw some clips from the Twilight movie! They're fucking awesome!**

**Smile and Fangs,**

**Not Dead Yet! **


	21. Using Fear

A/N: Don't own Twilight

**A/N: Don't own Twilight.**

Bella's POV

I watched in a horrified silence. "What the hell is that mean?" I demanded. Alice had slowed the car so as to not freak Edward out more. It seemed as if even the slightest movements made him scream louder.

"Well" her sopranos voice falling to an alto. "Edward was falling into and emotional break down. The only way to brake him out of it is to level it off with another emotion. Jasper chose the one that works the fastest."

"Which would be?" I asked my temper rising.

"Fear" Rose whispered. I jumped I had forgotten that they were still in the car. What with Edward's screaming and Alice's vague explanations I had totally blanked on the fact that she and her husband were sitting in the back next to Jasper and a crying Edward.

"And what event his he using." I asked slowly afraid that I already knew the answer.

"Well he was all scared of the fact that you died or that you were dead but wasn't. Didn't that make sense cause it sure as hell confused me." Emmett asked. I nodded for it did make sense. I could tell that he was also trying a poke at humor but I didn't feel like laughing on the contrary I felt like throwing up.

"Okay we're home." Alice said, cutting off my breath as I held it watching the house.

Emmett picked up Edward with ease from the car. The weight was obviously no problem but the thrashing and hitting Edward was another.

Alice helped a closed eyed Jasper out of the car leading him towards the house. It seemed like he really needed the guiding. Rose who was standing next to me slung her arm around my waist. "Don't worry every thing will be fine." She whispered. This I seriously doubted and told her so.

"What the hell do you mean 'everything will be fine'?!" I scream while at the same time letting out a strangled haft choked cry. "I'm still a fucking human, I can't help, I can die easily, the love of my damned life is freaking out, and did I mention that that bitch has my middle name!?" I raged on the way to the house.

When in the house Rose began explaining every thing to Esme and Carlisle. I still being in a bad mood looked up at the clock.

_Oh shit it was almost night time. Soon Marie would be due._

**A/N: Sorry for taking forever to upload. I can up with an idea after every chapter I will ask you peoples a question and you need to answer it with the review and why.**

**This chapter's question: You've read my work now tell me which state do you think I'm from. List your top five choices and why! **

**Smiles and Fangs,**

**Not Dead Yet!**


	22. Never Again

A/N: Don't own Twilight

**A/N: Don't own Twilight.**

Bella's POV

_I can't deal with all this_. I was currently curled up on Edward's couch panting while Edward screamed and sobbed down there.

I couldn't think. I had to work hard just to continue to breath.

_To bad you're not a vampire. _A voice in my head sighed regretfully. _Then you wouldn't need to breath. _

Ugh. I couldn't think of what I did under pressure.

_Well you never get this pressured. _The voice in my head reminded me. _You never let it get that bad. If you know what I mean. _

For a second I had no clue what this Mini-me meant. But then suddenly it came to me or really came back to me literally.

I saw the gleam of two razors sitting on one of Edward's bookshelf. One gold one diamond.

_Holy shit! Those were my razors. _After a few **(A/N: I tried to put this is a random spot so that people would read this author's note. I believe that I should apologize for taking so long to upload. So here's my explanation: My internet was broken for the longest time and before that I was sick and between the broken internet and my sickness my family keeps trying to keep my from what I love to do a.k.a writing and on top of all that I'm getting glasses and my boyfriend is really sick and I think I might have given it to him. Ugh I feel so bad. Well I'm not looking for pity I'm just looking for people who under stand. dries tear well on with the story. Enjoy!) **minutes of staring blankly at the two razors the voice of my Mini-me came drifting back to me.

_Well you never get this pressured. You never let it get that bad. If you know what I mean. _

I rose, visibly trembling from head to toe. With shaking fingers I reached for my diamond razor.

_Better to cut yourself with. _Mini-me said in a annoying sing-song voice.

The thought of slicing my arm with my razor stopped the trembling in my hands. It was my thing. It was the thing that kept me happy kept me grounded.

I sat down for a few seconds and then began to move. Slowly, I lifted it to my arm the cool diamond brushing the softness of my skin. But before I could cut myself a cooled hand caught my wrist.

I jerked my head up my eyes coming level with beautiful onyx eyes. Edward sat kneeling down in front of me, bronze hair disheveled looking more ragged then ever.

"Edward." I breathed. Without taking his gaze from mine Edward effortlessly pried the razor from my stiff hand.

"No." he whispered. "Never again, my love, never again."

**A/N: Cliff hanger. Will it be Bella's last hurting fest or will it just be evidence to Edward that Bella indeed didn't mean the "Not Hurting" promise she had made. **

**Smiles and Fangs,**

**Not Dead Yet!**


	23. Kiss of Distraction

A/N: Don't own twilight

**A/N: Don't own twilight**

Bella's POV

I nodded my head slowly. Edward's eyes capturing my and holding it. I swallowed trying to find my voice. Some where in that small space of time I forgot how to breathe. Edward rose a bit on the balls of his feet to softly press his frozen lips against mine. It seemed as if time itself had stopped. What had been soft and genital quickly became a frenzy of lips teeth and tongue. Nothing could stop our lovers embrace or at least that's what I thought until the glass window shattered and _she _came climbing in through the window.

"I'm back" Marie sang. She gracefully righted herself.

I tried to tare away from Edward to face her, to shield Edward with my body. He held me tightly not taking his claiming lips from mine. I struggled against him and yet my struggles slipped off of him so easily I could have been clinging to him without protest.

"I love you, Bella." He said against my lips while picking up my razor and throwing it threw the air were it hit Marie I n what must have been her heart for I couldn't see it for Edward was keeping my eyes locked on him fully on purpose.

There was a shrill scream behind me. Edward captured my breath unrelenting not allowing me to breath.

_But I need air! _My mind screamed to me. _I need…I need air… I need ai- _The last thing I saw before loosing conscious was Edward lifting me a side and ripping Marie to shreds.

**A/N: I believe this story is coming to an end but it's not done yet. This one was short on purpose. I want this story to last a bit more longer. **

**Not Dead Yet!**


	24. Seventy Years of Hell

A/N: Don't own Twilight

**A/N: Don't own Twilight.**

_**Two Months Later…**_

Bella's POV

It had been two months since Marie died. In that small amount of time so many things had changed. What was once dark was now light and all the emptiness that I had felt was gone. Gone from the world forever. I couldn't be in a happier place then where I was right now; at Edward's side.

"Love, I have a question to ask." Edward whispered next to me. I had been casting my eyes around his well really our room thinking back to the past while hoping for the best in the future.

"Yes?" I said focusing my gaze on the god besides me.

He seemed ruffled as if unsure of how to proceed. "Yes?" I asked again.

"It's just um well I." He seemed to be struggling to find the words to say.

He slowly got down on one knee and I gasped. "Um Isabella Marie Swan I love you with my life no pun intended as well as with my existence and also with every fiber of my being. I feel as if you are already part of me so I ask of you to become part of me in the eyes of the court and also the world. I ask you Isabella Marie Swan to be my wife."

It seemed as if my mouth couldn't form words or that my mind couldn't come up with any so I nodded. Simple yes but way more difficult when its representation was brought into view.

Out from his pocket he took a huge ring and slid it on to my left ring finger. He smiled his most dazzling smile and then kissed me silly.

_**Two Weeks Later…**_

Bella's Still POV

I was walking in the back of the mall. I know such a dodgy place to be but I was picking up some chairs for the wedding. _Wedding! _Wow! I still couldn't get over those simple words. The family had been happier than ever. Totally joyous. I couldn't wait for the wedding for it was only four months away.

While walking down the mall's back wall I heard a loud shout. I turned around and saw her. Got you there! It wasn't Marie but for the person standing now in front of me it might of well had been.

"Hi, Emmie." I said a bit wary. Emmie had been the human that I had been buying my razors from. She smiled the smell of weed on her breath.

"I got the new razor you asked for a few months back. Diamond blade, gold handle with titanium engraved initials." She let out a low whistle. "I have them in the shop right now if you want to get them."

I was about to say yes when something unexpected plopped into my mind. The clear image of Edward flowed into my mind. Also images of the Cullens and also the day he had engaged.

I looked back up at Emmie while I felt a slight smile tug at my lips. "No thanks Emmie." I whispered. "No never again." I said shaking my head. "Never again."

Then turning on my heel, I turned away from my past and my past problems. Even if Edward did or did not know or would even believe it he had indeed saved me from my seventy years of hell.

**THE END!!**

**A/N: I am finished with this book and this time I did it right. Completing the book instead of giving up and turning away from it. Please be on guard for my next book 'Behind The Yellow Tape' it will not be as short as 'Pissed and Sick' and it might just as well be longer then 'Seventy Years of Hell'. It will take a while for it to have its first upload but that is only because I am making it longer then these short paragraphs that have passed as chapters for far too long. I already have five long chapters already worked out but I want to wait until ten before I upload anything. Thank you to all my fans who stuck by me even after my story went down hill. Thank you very much!**

**With much love!:**

**Smiles and Fangs!,**

**Not Dead Yet!!**


End file.
